


Embrace the Light

by Ender1321



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Basically the Radiance pumps Hornet's egg-layer full of infected orange juice, Bondage, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, Growth, Inflation, Mind Manipulation, Slime, Submission, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Transformation, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender1321/pseuds/Ender1321
Summary: The daughter of Hallownest stands at the unsealed entrance of the Black Egg, awaiting the arrival of a particular tiny vessel, so that she may aid it in vanquishing the Blazing Light plaguing the kingdom once and for all. The Light, however, has other plans for the young spider warrior.
Kudos: 15





	Embrace the Light

**Author's Note:**

> (This short fic involves lots of tentacles, non/dubcon, ovipositor inflation, ridiculous quantities of orange juice, and a very suave and manipulative Radiance.)

Pungent, dense mist filled the room. A stingingly sweet aroma that permeated the very air. Vapors drifted around in circles, orange, smoke-like clouds, settling on the floor and slowly accumulating into a layer of slimy moisture.  
  
When enough of it built up, it began to drift towards a crevice, where it gradually formed an orange pustule. These tiny orbs swelled with the liquid, a warm, glowing core blazing bright within them as they expanded, some growing to match the size of a common bug. Then, once fit to burst, they instead sprouted tendrils, enrooting themselves in the ground and leaking their blighted innards down into the caverns below. Some tendrils grew so full and distended that ruptures formed along their lengths, from which smaller orbs developed in turn, occasionally dripping large globs of the bright orange liquid.  
  
Hornet apathetically watched this process unfold, over and over. Appalling, yet… strangely fascinating. The glowing masses pulsed in tandem, twitching, throbbing rhythmically, akin to a melody, akin to a heart. Could such an aberration be considered ‘alive’?  
  
She found it curious that she, of all bugs, would ponder such a thing.  
  
Occasionally, she swung her needle at the orbs and tendrils that creeped just a little too close to the seal on the Black Egg. Or rather, the abyssal opening that was now in its stead.  
  
This plague, this madness that filled the air… she could sense that its core laid within. The Dreamers’ seal, meant to protect the Vessel, twisted by the unfolding of fate into a defense mechanism for that light. Cruel, blasphemous. Yet the Dreamers were no more, and with them gone the seal had fractured. Shards of it laid on the floor around her, half-coated in that slimy substance.  
  
She had not anticipated the anguish her mother’s irrefutable vanishing from this world would bring her. Though well aware that she would never wake, being near her sleeping form at times – no, merely knowing that she was there, for her to return to… it had brought great comfort.  
  
The little shadow, ceaselessly wandering throughout this ruined kingdom, guided by that purpose imprinted upon it still, after all this time… It had accomplished so much. Unifying the Void… even the King had not considered such a possibility. To seal that blasted light would not be enough, no; it had to be vanquished.  
  
Would it have the strength? She would aid it, seek out an opportunity to restrain the Vessel so that it could peer inside, reveal the glowing heart, and snuff it out.  
  
“ **…A foolish thought, My little spider.** ”  
  
Startled. She jumped, her needle’s lethal blade glistening as she positioned it in a firm defensive stance. A voice… echoing, godly. A quick glance scanning the room confirmed that she was alone, save for the orbs and tendrils rhythmically pulsing around her.  
  
…Would it be possible?  
  
“ **Yes, My sweet, so you understand. Ah, for so long have I tried to reach you, and in this crucial moment, fate guides you into My embrace. Do not fret, for the idea of Myself that you possess is profoundly misconstrued.** ”  
  
She looked over herself, frantically, seeking signs of the infection, praying that the part afflicted may be removed by blade. Instead, she found herself coated in a thin layer of the orange liquid. Her shell, not yet fully rejuvenated and healed after her sparring with the ghost… it had seeped into the minuscule fissures.  
  
Reckless. _Idiotic_.  
  
But it was not utterly dire. Bearing traits of a Higher Being, her mind would resist the light’s influence, for a time. She had to distance herself from the heart, at once.  
  
“ **You wish to leave Me? Had I not foreseen it, I would be quite affected. Hiding from My Light… what use is a mind, blinded? I cannot permit it, My little spider. Not anymore.** ”  
  
Its voice- no, _her_ voice… the way it addressed her… somehow alien, yet warm, inviting, not unlike the Queen, not unlike…  
  
No. She could not allow herself to dwindle on such thoughts. With acrobatic precision, she swung her silk-laced needle and darted towards the Temple’s entrance.  
  
The tiled stone floor met her shell instead.  
  
A tendril had coiled itself around her leg, pulling her down. It was girthy, disturbingly strong, yet she cut through it with ease. Though in that little time alone, two more had taken hold of her.  
  
“ **What are you doing, My sweet? Surely you do not think Me a fool. It hurts so, seeing you slice away at Me with that crude weapon, when My only wish is to aid you.** ”  
  
The sugariness of that godly voice, it resonated within her head. She was able to fend off the slithering tendrils closing on her, but as she turned towards the entrance, she found the reason why some had not yet sprung towards her.  
  
Entangled across each other, dozens of the coruscating orange vines now obstructed her one way out. If she was quick, she would be able to clear her way through with her needle-  
  
“ **But you will have no use for it anymore, I assure you~.** ”  
  
Her right arm jerked backwards, a girthy tendril wrapping itself across its length and towards the grip of her weapon, attempting to pry it out of her hand. She may have been able to fight it off, had others not restricted the rest of her limbs. They slithered and coiled slowly, yet at times jolted unpredictably; her own reflexes could barely match their pace. Or perhaps her skills had been impaired by Her influence, slowly creeping into her body.  
  
As the familiar handle of her trusty needle was yanked out of her palm, for the first time since she could remember, she began feeling terror. Helplessness, the witless desire for someone or something to intervene in her favor.  
  
But she knew better than to rely on miracles.  
  
Instead, she used what little movement she had left to steady her legs in an unshakeable stance. Her whole body tense, hard as the fossils deep below the kingdom. The tendrils tugged at her from all sides until her cloak fell to shreds, yet no matter how many joined in, they could not wrestle her to the ground. She was fiercely determined to remain this way until all her strength had gone.  
  
“ **Ah, you truly are an intriguing opponent~. I must admit that I am not particularly versed in this variety of combat. Would you dare consider that I was once a peaceful sort, My little spider? Fighting only when there was need to protect my tribe. But you must know that My confinement has made Me resourceful, and where raw strength proves insufficient…** ”  
  
Her body twitched; a jolt of sensation. She was… it… one of the tendrils, it had curled around her now exposed ovipositor. Its pointed tip prodded about the opening. Was the Goddess attempting to restrain her from using her silk, somehow? What use would that be now? And why… why did it feel so…  
  
“ **…there are other methods~. My sweet, these theories you concoct are simply adorable. Still so young, yet yours are the mind and body of a warrior. You believed that you must harden yourself through pain, to endure the pain this world offers. But the world I envision in My Dream has no room for pain, My little spider. There is no use for it.** ”  
  
The tendril squeezed her appendage rhythmically, sending shivers throughout her body. With every passing moment, her adamant stance grew weaker. It was like a tingling touch, yet profound, intense, as if travelling from her shell all the way to her core and back, again and again. She felt an incessant desire to cry out, but not out of pain, nor fear.  
  
Could this be carnal pleasure? The instinct to breed, to propagate one’s self, slumbering within all living beings? She felt her appendage throb and loosen from the stimulation, the steadiness of her body continuing to dwindle. No, she had to resist, she had to endure, she… she had… to…  
  
“ **You continue to fight, in spite of understanding. It is not a terrible thing to indulge, My sweet. It is fighting one’s nature that is pointless and foolish. Allow Me to show you.** ”  
  
Taking advantage of its loosened state, the tendril decisively plunged itself into her ovipositor.  
  
Fear, arousal, rage. She felt, truly, that she would much rather have had this devilish Goddess tear her limbs off, one at a time. This was a desecration, a humiliation of everything she stood for as a warrior, as a protector of the Kingdom and her mother’s bargain and legacy. Yet her outraged inner protests were but specks floating in the sea of sensations that had flooded her body.  
  
The tendril grew thicker with every inch that slid itself within her appendage. It hurt, outright stung, and tickled at the same time, in the best of ways. The sensation of her insides being filled and stretched out, the very thought of what was happening, it was utterly overpowering, addicting, like the rush garnered from tasting lifeblood. The length of the tendril remained firmly wrapped around her ovipositor, squeezing it, massaging it relentlessly.  
  
She was… she couldn’t… hold on.  
  
Her knees buckled and her muscles loosened all at once, her body going limp and falling backwards onto the floor, its landing cushioned by the tendrils.  
  
“ **That is correct, My good little spider~. You see? One cannot subdue their nature. And if one attempts it, those suppressed emotions and cravings, they shall rise to the surface once more with tenfold strength. You have garnered My attention long ago, My sweet, for you are most unique.** ”  
  
The glowing orange vines wrapped themselves steadily around her limbs, carefully lifting her back to the entrance of the egg, where the mist was thickest. She was fully aware of the unfolding, yet had no strength left to resist it; her mind, too overwhelmed by raw sensation to formulate any potential stall or escape.  
  
“ **You possess two crucial attributes, that all others of your kind lack: a broodmother’s fertility, and the resilience of a Wyrm-born. Your body will grow and swell oh so boundlessly, the ideal catalyst to propagate My Light~. In turn, I will offer you a new world, one of naught but pure bliss. A gift that I do not doubt you will soon wish to share~.** ”  
  
Squirming within her appendage, the tendril began to throb with increasing force, akin to muscle contracting and relaxing repeatedly.  
  
As if… _pumping_ something.  
  
She could barely refrain from gasping as a dense, warm liquid suddenly spilled into her appendage, steadily filling it up. It felt heavier with each passing moment, and as she glanced down, she could see it visibly swelling between her legs. From its initial size, no bigger than her upper arm, to the size of her thigh, it filled out larger, rounder… she wanted to… she… needed to…  
  
…No, _no_!  
  
That wicked tendril, it was pumping the infected substance directly into her. She had seen what it had done to the husks in the Crossroads; the meaning behind the Goddess’ words began to string together in her mind. She had to get away now, through any means, else it would be too late.  
  
With all the might she could muster, she struggled against the animated ropes tethering her, straining, pulling, until at last she was able to free one of her arms.  
  
As she used it to help release the other, however, the tendrils quickly jerked it back, coiling around it more securely than before. Frustration boiled within her. It was hopeless. She wanted to scream.  
  
“ **Even with this palette of splendid new sensations I have shown you, you still wish to break away? We have only just begun, My sweet~. Oh, and how I wished for this to be a comfortable experience… I’m afraid more drastic measures shall be taken now. But do not fret, My little spider, I have only the _largest_ , most delightful things in mind for you~. Soon, you will be afloat on a mass of sheer softness and warmth, and in time, the cold, unwelcoming touch of rock and metal will be but a distant memory.**”  
  
She felt her arms being pulled upwards by the tendrils as they curled around her wrists, tightly binding them together. They slithered downwards, wrapping around her imposing horns and back, circling around them and her forearms, then her elbows, fastening them all together, until she could only nudge them the slightest bit. Her proud horns, inherited from her mother, used as support for her bindings; yet another outrage, a gaping wound on her pride.  
  
Desperately searching for a loose tendril, anything to push back against, she only now acknowledged that her expanding appendage was beginning to lift her off the ground, its mass steadily filling out beneath her, as if attempting to close the space between her forcefully outstretched legs. Through its distended surface, the warm glow of the liquid inside was increasingly apparent. The pressure was becoming unbearable, yet it continued to effortlessly fill out, without pain or any damage on its surface. Constantly squirming and shifting, the tendril had loosened the opening at its tip, and a steady streak of the dense orange liquid dribbled out.  
  
She did not know what to think, what to feel, where to focus her attention. Her head felt light, contrasting the increasingly full and heavy feeling in her swelling ovipositor. But she couldn’t give up. No matter how good, how… _right_ , it felt. She… s-she had to…  
  
“ **Ah, but you are already coming along wonderfully~. Accept this advice, My little spider, and let go of foolish ideas; they do not serve you in any form. What I have imparted upon you until now is but a mere fragment of My splendor.** ”  
  
Without warning, another tendril slid itself within the opening, joining the other. Having uncoiled from around its ever-expanding mass as to not impede its growth, the two slimy tentacles now massaged the bloated ovipositor from the inside, all the while continuing to gush their contents within it.  
  
It ballooned at an accelerated pace, gurgling and groaning from the shifting liquid, lifting her lean and slender form higher from the temple’s stone floor. Nearly rivaling her own body in size, it gradually began to throb in sync with the bright orange orbs and vines scattered throughout the room. The ripples sent by the pulsing across its wobbling mass felt like waves of pure extasy, constantly on the edge of a flooding orgasm, and she found herself wishing that the tendrils would once again wrap themselves around it and force out some of the creamy, glowing liquid.  
  
Instead, it slowly and tantalizingly oozed from the opening, in spite of the immense pressure, as if her body refused to release more of it. This constant onslaught of teasing and stimulating sensations wore on her; she felt an increasing urge to squirm, to rub, to squeeze.  
  
“ **Your body is adapting admirably to the changes, My sweet, far better than even I had foreseen~. I understand now why the Wyrm thought to create higher-born vessels. Such potential, utterly misplaced… but no such fallacy is beyond correcting. I must yet deprive you of the release you seek, I’m afraid, but please, do not be distraught; once you are able to produce enough, you may at last release My luminous seed into the world.** ”  
  
She could not refrain from letting out an exasperated whimper at Her words. Had she truly been brought so low, to long for such a thing? In her dire circumstance, was the Goddess’ honeyed voice tricking her mind into considering her empathetic? Too many thoughts, too many emotions, too many sensations… too much… inside her…   
  
She just… needed… _release_ …  
  
“ **Why do you not allow yourself to express the sensations within, My little spider? Perhaps you consider it some form of resistance? If so, know that all of your thoughts are laid bare before me; you are needlessly causing yourself suffering. What for? Honor, arrogance, pride? Such foolish concepts, stubborn refusal to accept a greater path. _Indulge yourself_ , my sweet, revel in the bliss I offer.**”  
  
In a fit of frustration, born of her damaged pride and unfulfilled bodily cravings alike, she spoke. Her voice was weak, and her phrases fractured, interrupted by the exclamations of pleasure she had been repressing as the tendrils continued to undulate and gush within her.  
  
“…Twisted being, m-my fate is- _Ha-aAH~!_ …irrelevant… _huff_ … for the one with the strength to destroy- _nnNH~!_ …you… is… s-still unbound… and it- _GhaA-AAaH~!!_ ”

  
A third tendril forced itself into her bloated ovipositor, and then a fourth. Their slimy lengths slid into its distended opening with staggering ease, yet the sensation was maddening.  
  
“ **Oh no no no, that simply will not do, My little spider. I do not want such thoughts plaguing your mind, we must relinquish them at once. The vessel that had attempted to contain Me, the so-deemed ‘pure’ one, is now shrouded in My Light; its body, the very source of this radiant orange that surrounds you. As for its kin, your half-siblings, they will never reach Me here, My sweet. And it is you I have to thank for that.** ”  
  
She attempted to respond, but all that came out was a powerful gasp as the four tendrils firmly implanted within her swollen appendage began spurting powerful jets, far more intense than what she had experienced prior. The bloated appendage groaned loudly as it swiftly began filling out in all directions, her body being propelled upwards by its engorging mass.  
  
In mere moments, she was resting atop the squishy, gelatinous surface of her own ovipositor. The sound of its churning and gurgling filled the room, a bulking, wobbling bed of incandescent orange. It felt as though it would burst, yet instead continued to burgeon and churn, its expanding vastness bulging against the Black Egg’s opening, enveloping it.  
  
Before she could even fully comprehend the drastic changes her body had endured, the tendrils tightly coiled around her legs loosened, releasing them. Yet as she tried to stand, her body merely sank into the soft expanse of her own ovipositor. It trembled and weaved, her weight rested atop it adding to the immense pressure within. So full… full… _full._  
  
“MmnNh~! _Nnh_ … W-what-? I’m… I… _ha-aAh~!_ I can’t, no… need… _puh_ … _please..!_ ”  
  
“ **Yes, My little spider, it is nearly time~. Just look upon yourself, the vast and godly form that I have given you. Ideal beacon and impenetrable seal, all in service of My divine Light.** ”  
  
The Goddess’ words echoed within the deepest reaches of her mind. She could hear them so very clearly now. Her bloated appendage groaned once more, a deep, rumbling sound that shook it to the core. The pressure continued to build up, slowly drifting towards the engorged, drizzling tip. Torturously slow, yet closer and closer with each passing moment… only a little more… a little more, and..  
  
Yes, _YES._  
  
A powerful stream erupted from the bloated, gurgling mass of her ovipositor, shooting large globs across the room. It gushed and squirted around the tendrils obstructing the opening, slathering the floor in layer after layer of the thick, luminous orange liquid.  
  
It felt _divine_. Unlike anything she had ever experienced, unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Her body trembled, shaken to its core by the raw pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave, over and over. Yet no matter how much of it spurted out, it did not cease, nor did it slow. She could distinctly feel every cell of the substance bloating her ovipositor, as if it was a part of her; they split and reformed, again and again, continuously multiplying within her, faster than she could expel them.  
  
This realization… it should have shocked her, horrified her. She was now prisoner to this perpetual, unrelenting pleasure, immobilized by the sensations and the ridiculous expanse of her body alike. Yet all she felt was elation. It was… _beautiful_.  
  
“ **Wonderful, utterly splendid, My sweet little spider~! Your metamorphosis is finished at last; you now witness and experience the full potential that laid dormant within. Is it not fulfilling? Is it not utterly delightful? Allow Me to remove My tendrils from your light-birthing organ, they are now but a hinderance to its brilliant capabilities.** ”  
  
The tendrils plunged within her gigantic ovipositor slithered their way out, the space they had filled quickly overrun by the ever-multiplying substance within. It cascaded out as they removed themselves from its distended opening, quickly turning the puddles around her into a vast pool of bright orange. It spilled down the stone steps, filling the temple before her very eyes.  
  
Watching it gush and spread from her glorious form, her own seed, containing the radiant essence of the Goddess in every drop… She felt elated. Light, warmth and bliss enveloped her as she laid against her magnificent ovipositor, feeling it throb and gurgle gently while ceaselessly fulfilling its destined purpose.  
  
_Her_ purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I actually made a doodle to go along with this fic, if you enjoyed it and are curious you can find it at the following link >>)  
> https://twitter.com/thighlovin/status/1370107187691978756?s=20


End file.
